CMS Brusilov
CMS ''Brusilov'' ("The Surgeon / The Comeback Kid") was a Sovereign Colonies ship orbiting Tau Volantis. To keep the research operation safe, the Brusilov was deployed to watch over the fleet, specializing in long-range detection of incoming ships. It was equipped with a missile system and large mass cannons for close-range combat as well as a system that it used to deploy space mines. Aside from the weaponry, the Brusilov had crew accommodations that are significantly less comfortable than those found on the other ships. The ship was designed to operate solely in deep space. History Events of Dead Space 3 The CMS Brusilov was ''the ship where the first Co-Op mission in the game took place. It was out of the way and there are no mission activation places for the Co-Op mission until the players decided to go there themselves which Carver received a transmission from his son, Dylan Carver and requested to check the ship out. Upon entering the ship, Isaac and Carver faced a problem. The ''Brusilov lacked air so they needed to restore the life support to explore the ship properly. Upon returning the life support to the Brusilov, Carver heard another transmission from Dylan who sounded terrified. Carver was determined to find out where the transmission originated from. Upon exploring a deeper section of the ship, they both reached a room with a Marker that had cords running into it, indicating that the crew was running tests on it before the Scenario Five cleanse order. Carver saw a toy soldier near the Marker and approached it, but Isaac told him to stay away from the Marker, not noticing the soldier. Carver told him not to worry and he picked the soldier up and heard an eerie voice telling him, "Why did you do it?" and the Marker glowed red. It was revealed to the players that Carver was being affected by dementia from the Marker. Isaac snapped Carver out of the trance as the Necromorphs began to swarm the room. After killing all of the enemies, the players found a storage container filled with a number of tool parts and resources as a reward for completing the mission. Upon exiting the room to leave the Brusilov, the life support systems are cutted off by the Necromorphs which gave the players a time limit to get off the ship before they suffocated. Upon leaving the ship, Isaac figured out that the Marker showed Carver something and asked him what he saw. Carver denied the assumption and told Isaac to forget about what happened in the ''Brusilov ''and focus on getting to the planet which Isaac agreed. Gameplay C.M.S Brusilov Debris Field You would have access to this optional mission during Chapter 4 and again during Chapter 7. To reach the mission area, you would need to get in the SKIP and fly to the C.M.S Brusilov destination choice. When you arrive, exit the vehicle to enter zero gravity mode. Note that you must be playing in Co-Op mode in order to play through this mission! When you exit the SK-1P, look for the large piece of debris below with the number ‘6’ written on it. Fly down to this and check the black and yellow windows out. These could be shot out. One of these contained a Weapon Part – Precision Tip Part 1/5. Next, fly around to the bottom of this piece of debris. Shoot the Cysts that you came across here and find the door leading inside. As you entered, look against the right hand wall for a S.C.A.F Artifact 1/2. Open the big chest at the end for an Upgrade Circuit 1/2 and a swathe of ammo and other crafting reagents. As you exit the chest, a Leaper would spawn behind you. Take it out and exit back to the zero gravity area. Use your suit's locator and fly over to the objective marker. Note that here was a Hive Mind attached to the piece of debris floating directly opposite the entrance so kill this if you wish before landing and entering the door. C.M.S Brusilov Once inside, proceed through the next door and enter the room at the far end of the hallway. Here, you would see a ladder leading down. Wander around the room here and kill all of the Wasters that appeared before heading down the ladder. At the bottom, you would encounter a Pregnant (Remember – shoot the legs, not the body) and a Fodder. There are a good number of lockers and crates to destroy in this area so go for it if you are in need of ammo or resources. Continue through the unlocked door and look on the ground to the right for a Text Log 1/3. Take the opportunity to refill your oxygen here if you need to as well. Keep going along the path until you reach a control room of sorts. There was a pair of Fodders in here and a number of lockers for the looting. When you are ready, proceed through the next unlocked door. Enter the lift opposite and ride it down to the next area. Exit the lift and kill the 2-3 Lurkers in the immediate area. There was another oxygen tank that we could use to refill our oxygen here too. When you are ready to go, climb down the ladder. Loot the lockers here if desired and continue around the corner. Here, you would find a Text Log 2/3 and a Weapon Part – Explosive Module Part 2/5. Sitting to the left of these was a panel that we could use to re-activate the oxygen to the ship. Have one player hack the panel while the other looked back toward where you came from. As soon as the hacking began, a large number of enemies (3 Lurkers and 3 Fodders) would pour out of the vent here so the non-hacking player would have to defend until the hack was completed. Note that there are some Stasis and explosive canisters lying around to make things a little easier. Once the oxygen was restored, go back up the ladder and take the elevator back up to the previous area. Once you are up, enter the door to the left for some ammo/Medical Packs/reagents before going back to the hallway, killing the Slasher that appeared and entering the door. Enter the door at the end of the short passage. Eliminate the 3-4 Fodders here and check the door out at the end of the first hallway to the left. Go inside and look on the bed for an EarthGov Artifact 2/2 (Note that there was also an Upgrade Circuit on the desk here in New Game +). Return to the main hallway and enter the door at the top of the stairs. Go up the stairs here to find a hacking puzzle next to a locked door. Ignore this for now and check the unlocked door out nearby. Inside, you would find a Text Log 3/3 on the bed and an Upgrade Circuit 2/2 on the sink. Go back outside and complete the mini-game to open the door. Go on through. A scene would play. After the scene concluded, you would need to defend yourself against a few waves of enemies which are 8 Fodders and 3 Lurkers in total. There are some Stasis canisters here so feel free to use those if the numbers started to get a little overwhelming. When the room was clear, go over to the back left corner and loot the chest here for 3 Weapon Parts – Plasma Core Part 3/5, Ammo Support Part 4/5 and Compact Conic Dispersal Part 5/5. There was a bench here if you wish to play around with your weapons (Note that behind the Marker in the center of the room was a Weapon Part – Mk-II Compact Conic Dispersal on New Game +). When you are ready, go back through the door that we came from. Kill the Pregnant that was waiting for you on the other side. Note that if you shot it incorrectly, it would spawn those Swarmers which would go and revive the bodies in the room here. Once they are dead, enter the door at the bottom of the stairs and follow the hallway to the left. Enter the door here and kill the 4-5 Fodders that occupied the space before entering the next door. Return through the door opposite the lift. Kill the 3 Lurkers and 5 Fodders that are now residing here before continuing back through the unlocked door at the bottom of the stairs. Refill your oxygen here if required and enter the next room. Climb the ladder to the upper area. As you reached the top, fight the Lurker and 4 Fodders off that dropped down from the roof in here before continuing through the door to the starting area. Return outside to the zero gravity area to complete the mission. Enemies In order of appearance * Slashers * Pregnants * Fodders * Leaper * Lurkers * Cysts * Nest Walkthrough Dead Space 3 - (Carver) CMS Brusilov Co-op Optional Mission Walkthrough Impossible Difficulty (PC) ru:Брусилов Category:Spaceships Category:Optional Missions Category:Dead Space 3 Chapters Category:Locations